Since The First Day
by I C No Evil
Summary: It seemed those eyes did a lot to her; those green orbs bore deep and cold into her own brown. It sent shivers down CeCe's spine, and all the redhead could do was run as fast as she could. CeCexTinka Cenka


**A/N: So hey there! I've been dying to make a CeCexTinka story for awhile now, so I came up with this. I have no idea if anyone will even end up liking this, but there's another part to it, so after reading, tell me if I should continue, ok? Here ya go…**

**Oh, and I know the chapter name might not make that much sense, (idk really, but I like the name, and everyone has their opinions) but I got it from a Panic at the disco song, so sha-dup :P the song of which is called 'Sarah Smiles'. You should check it out :)**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own. If I did then their would be a lot more gayness in that show. Seriously xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The eyes to pull me in~<strong>

Ugh, this cafeteria food was disgusting. It made CeCe wanna puke, like right on the floor. Maybe she'll puke in this food...maybe then it'll taste better. Hell, it might even look better. Kinda like, how if she didn't...like the person sitting by the window, she'd feel better. If only she didn't wanna be next to the blonde with more sparkles then that Ke$ha concert. She made her life a living hell, but CeCe couldn't help but have the need to kiss those perfectly glossed lips...again.

Dammit...now she has to start over. Focus CeCe...you need a plan

"CeCe, you ok?" Rocky gave her a funny look. CeCe had been zoning out a lot lately...well more then usual. It hurt Rocky to see the once firery, happy redhead now depressed and quietly breaking. Its not really that CeCe was sad, but she was fustrated. Why couldn't she just talk her? She was the one who just, grabbed CeCe and-...breathe CeCe breathe. CeCe clutched the necklace she wore, Rocky's worried look catching her eye.

"Uh, yea...I think its the food."

"You sure? Usually, you'd be copying my spanish for next period."

"I already did my spanish." CeCe had a lot of free time on her hands. Plus she had visited her dad's side of the family recently, and she's been picking the language up once more. CeCe wondered if Tinka liked Latin accents. Its almost as sexy as her-

"Oh, so your finally getting better at it? I knew you'd relearn it if you..." CeCe tuned her out. She was too occupied with looking at Tinka's lips. They were perfectly glossed, and CeCe wondered if they tasted as sexy as the accent that came out of them. Hmm...tasting sexy?* Tinka's lips tasted Kristen Stewart-and-Hayley-Williams-together-sexy, last time she hap those lips.

"Can something taste sexy?"

"Uh...sure, like...Justin Starr's limited addition lolipops!"

"Those were pretty damn good..." CeCe sighed, happy that she had Rocky. The brunette was her bestfriend, and honestly could make her feel better, unlike anyone else. If only CeCe could love her like she did the betwinkled blonde.

"CeCe?"

"What?"

"Why is Tinka staring at you like that?" Rocky gave an odd look to the sad looking bonde. CeCe, on the other hand, shot up quick, her heart beating fast. She turned quickly to lock eyes with the blonde. Those beautiful green orbs looked into her brown like no other. Those eyes made CeCe remember why she felt this...this affection for the blonde. For Tinka.

"She is..." CeCe muttered, the stare down continueing. Its as if they were talking with their eyes. CeCe had a look that pleaded Tinka to come over and talk to her about everything; Tinka having a look that said _no. _She had a look of fear that CeCe wished she could get rid of. She wanted so bad to go over there and kiss her. Maybe she just might.

Tinka just had to leave...didn't she?

"Where is she-"

"Uh...I'll be right back." CeCe muttered, leaving Rocky confused and wondering. She had seen those looks...those stares...like they...longed for eachother. Rocky sighed, deciding to give them a minute. She would find out soon enough. First she had to give them time to have something for her to even figure out. Rocky was pretty sure she knew as much about what was going on between them, as they did. *sigh* "Oh, CeCe..."

/

Chasing after the blonde brought a flood of memories back to CeCe's head. Memories of her first kiss. Memories of Tinka.

_Flashback~_

_CeCe remembers what happened clear, as glass. She had been paying the Hessenheffer's a visit. She had to pay them for the last time they had baby sat Flynn. Usually, their mom payed them before they left, but this time she made CeCe do it. Thats what happens when you find leaving sperm in your mom's boss' cop car on inspection day funny._

_Don't ask how she got the sperm..._

_"Ok, so..." CeCe looked around the hall, passing by a few apartments, before seeing a familiar sight, "yep, this is it." CeCe rolled her eyes at the door. It held the same odd items placed around for decoration as it had last time. Except they added a tiny little leprochan skull. "Aw...its kinda cut-"_

_"WHO DARES ASK FOR ENTRY INTO THE HESSENHEFFER HOUSEHOLD?" A loud voice with a thick accent boomed from the skull. CeCe fliched in fear, not moving from the spot in which she stood. Yea, she might've just pissed her pants. Or she might've pooped her pants. Maybe both...yea probably both._

_"...C-Ce...Ce, I...I'm here to-" CeCe's stuttering was interupted by the door swinging open to reveal Mr. Hessenheffer. Is...is that **real **zebra fur on his shoes...**and** jacket?_

_"Don't vorry child, ve aren't going to kill you!" The man smiled, laughing loudly, his wife appearing next to him. CeCe gave an awkward laugh as well, still not moving from the spot she stood frozen in fear. _

_"You scared ze little one...I zink she has wet her trousers!" Ooo, she is so definately busted. CeCe looked subconciously down at her pants, not seeing, or feeling any wetness. Hmm...no, not a smell either._

_"Well, don't just stand zer, come inside, and state your business." CeCe finally moved from where she was stationary, following the couple inside. It smelled like a mixture of lemons and chicken...it was kinda nice._

_"I...I was here for Tinka and-"_

_"Tinka is in her vroom. Günther is out, playing zinger."_

_"Zinger?" The redhead laughed a little, before cathing the odd smile that was on the couples' face. She paused her giggles, Mr. Hessenheffer starting to pace around her._

_"Its when two teams catch the biggest kitty cat, and use them to-"_

_"Nevermind, I don't think I wanna know the 'zinger' part." CeCe frowned in disgust, Tinka's father shrugging. She slowly made her way to where Tinka's room was, knocking on the door._

_"Yes?" Tinka called, making her way to the door. She wondered if Gunther had gotten back from playing his game. She opened the door to find...not Gunther. The redhead girl stood there looking pretty as ever, her hair looking perfect, a soft, shy smile on her lips, and the tightest jeans EVER. Forget Tinka every thought that._

_"Its, uh...CeCe." She muttered, feeling the need to introduce herself. She didn't really know why she did, but the look on Tinka's face made her do so. She looked as if CeCe was a stranger; Although in a way they were strangers. They never talked...ever._

_"Oh...ze tiny red one." Tinka scoffed and CeCe's mouth qent agape in offense. She wasn't that tiny...was she? Tinka opened her door, CeCe seeing the inside. "Where is ze other one, with ze big feet and camal toe." Tinka giggiled at her own joke. CeCe would've been offended, if she hadn't noticed her room. It held posters of fashion greats, some of them signed. She had the cutest shoes, and her bed was huge! It was sparkley and a really beautiful green, that made Tinka's eyes look...different._

_"She's...your room is amazing." _

_"Oh, zat...I-" Tinka paused, the redhead having ran inside, jumping onto her bed. She quickly made herself comfy, laying down and enjoying the smell of green apples. Tinka had a lot more going on then she let on..._

_"Whoa, who'd think I'd enjoy being in your room! In your house! On your bed..." CeCe blushed at how that sounded, seeing Tinka had done the same. Why were they blushing? CeCe wouldn't ever...enjoy being in bed with Tinka...right? The redhead tried to distract herself by looking around more, seeing a piece of jewelry that caught her eye. She picked up the necklace, Tinka catching her odd gaze. The blonde blushed in shock, at her own clumsiness._

_"CeCe, I don't think-"_

_"Whats this?" CeCe looked at the ring in shock. She's seen this before. She...she had one just like this. "I had one of these...back in-"_

_"Fifth grade...I know...I vound it." Tinka muttered, the redhead looking in question. Her father had gotten it for her a few days before he moved away. She remembered the man coming up to her, his brunette hair similar to Flynn's, kissing her forehead, and giving her the necklace. It had belonged to her grandmother. Her father had hugged her and whispered a few words in his native spanish language that the redhead couldn't understand at the moment. A few days later...her daddy was gone._

_"H-How come you never told me, its like my favorite piece of jewelry ever, my dad got it...before the divorce." _

_"I don't know...it makes me zink of you." Tnka looked at her feet. CeCe had already felt tears coming, but now she was just plain confused. Why would Tinka wanna think about her? Since when does Tinka take any interest in her being?_

_"Why would you wanna think about me, we hate eachother, you-"_

_"I don't hate you." Yet more suprising words. CeCe found that she had stood up, the sparkled girl walking towards her with each word. CeCe felt her head spinning, quickly trying to speak_

_"Well, why did-"_

_"This necklace...it smelled like your perfume...it made me feel better." Tinka sighed, looking hopelessly at her. Tinka had had a tiny crush on the redhead forever now. The necklace made her feel closer to the girl. Rocky made things impossible between them. CeCe would never even look her way, thinking Tinka was too weird. So, she made her life hell, making her regret being with the brunette instead of her. As the years went on, her crush grew, and she became more bitter and jealous. She couldn't contain her feelings anymore._

_"What are you talking about?" CeCe blushed, more confused then she's ever been. Why was she saying all those things? Why was she walking towards her? Why was Tinka so close to her face now? Why did..._

_Why did CeCe like this?_

_"Tinka, I-" She was cut off, the blondes lips connecting with her cheek. CeCe's heart took off, and her eyes fluttered closed. Her hands were stationary at her side, her face heating up from Tinka's hands cupping her cheeks. Her kisses went from her cheek to the corner of her mouth, CeCe needing them on her lips...god she felt sick._

_She barely noticed the blonde's lips had gone from hers until, she noticed she had been standing with her eyes closed and lips puckered. "I...I'm sorry." Tinka whispered, CeCe stepping closer. Tinka just stepped back. CeCe was confused; That kiss was amazing! Sure it wasn't a full kiss, but CeCe's heart was beating so fast, that she knew Tinka had to feel the same._

_"Tinka, that was-"_

_"Just go!" The blonde girl wouldn't even look at CeCe. It seemed those eyes did a lot to her; those green orbs bore deep and cold into her own brown. It sent shivers down CeCe's spine, and all the redhead could do was run as fast as she could. She ignored the worried calls of Tinka's parents, and the odd look on Gunther"s face as she zoomed past him in the halls, tears threatening to fall if she spoke._

_Fuck it...she was already crying._

_/_

_End flashback_

So, thats where things started. CeCe was running after love, and Tinka was running from it. The redhead had absent mindedly hurt her, and Tinka had absent mindedly let CeCe fall for her.

* * *

><p><strong>So there was chapter one. I have no idea if anyone's even gonna end up reading this, considering no one else writes this couple as far as I know. So if you happened to run accross this, then I hope you enjoy this, cause I had fun writing it. I have the next chapter done, and it just needs some editing, so whenever I get the ok from whoever likes this, I shall work on it. :) <strong>

**Oh, and I'm thinking of calling these two Cenka pronounced 'Sinka' or maybe TeTe, or just TeCe...idk xD tell me what you think, I'm open to ideas and critisism. :D**

***Oh, I just had to use that line from ParaWhore2514 xD it amused me, and it seemed to fit.**


End file.
